1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fully automatic simulation system, and more particularly to an innovative one which enables users to operate more easily the input device (e.g., keyboard, mouse, joystick, touch screen, body-operated controller).
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
With the development of ever-changing network technologies in recent years, the users could easily download all kinds of games or applications (e.g. APP) to their own computers or mobile phones via PCs, notebook computers, tablet PCs or smart phones remotely (e.g., website servers and APP on-line shops). Yet, preset input devices for the users are mainly limited to keyboards and mouse, and only a few support commercially available joysticks. In addition, some special joysticks could be purchased to operate specific games or applications.
For the purpose of convenient operation, a universal joystick or operating device matching various games or applications can be designed to improve substantially the ease of operation.
Currently, a keyboard and mouse simulation software has been developed by program designers, allowing the joysticks to simulate keyboards and mouse functionally. When the games or applications support only the keyboards and mouse other than common joysticks, the common joysticks could functionally correspond to the keyboards and mouse required by the games or applications via the help of so-called “keyboard & mouse simulation software”. For example: if the right key of a joystick corresponds to key A of the keyboard, when the user presses the right key of the joystick, this means key A of the keyboard is pressed. Yet, this method is unavailable if the games or applications do not support the keyboard and mouse simulation software. As for patents, technologies pertaining to keyboards and mouse simulators, such as “a joystick structure capable of defining the computer keyboard” (TW M253847), and “a computer keyboard and mouse simulator” (TW M344517), have been disclosed in relevant patents. However, the aforementioned patent technologies require the users to set the keyboards and mouse simulators according to the operating modes specified for various games or applications. Hence, it is learnt that main problems against existing keyboard and mouse simulator technologies include:
First, for the purpose of setting of keyboards and mouse simulators, the users have to firstly understand the operating modes of keyboards and mouse specified for various games or applications.
Second, the users must keep abreast of the setting methods of keyboards and mouse simulation software.
Third, when different keyboards and mouse simulators are used for the same games or applications, the users must spend time on resetting of the keyboards and mouse simulators, leading to waste of time and inconvenience for the game players.
Fourth, for a certain game or application, the setting document for the keyboards and mouse simulation software cannot be shared by other users for repetitive use.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would bean advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventors have provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.